Symphonie of desire
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic.
1. Prologo

_**Symphonie of desire**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Hampshire, Inglaterra. 1842._

Él la miro con ferocidad. Sus ojos se veían negros, tan profundos como la noche, desafiando a los orbes chocolate de ella.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Isabella Swan no retiro la mirada atemorizada, ni se encogió ante su amenazadora postura. En realidad, hizo justamente lo que él no se esperaba: le sostuvo la mirada en actitud desafiante, la fina barbilla alzada y los ojos centellantes de furia contenida.

―Voy a preguntarlo una vez más, señorita, si es que en verdad puedo llamarla así ¿Qué esta haciendo en mi propiedad? ―inquirió él con voz pausada, aun así, la tensión estaba impresa en cada una de sus palabras.

―Vine a recuperar lo que es mío―replicó la impertinente muchacha, hizo caso omiso a los movimientos del hombre que la acorralaron con mayor ahínco contra la pared cubierta de delicado damasco. Isabella jadeo producto de la sorpresa y la indignación que le produjo tan indecoroso acercamiento. Pudo sentir cada plano del cuerpo masculino contra sus suaves curvas. Y se estremeció. Rogó con todo su ser que milord Mansen no lo hubiera notado, pero aquello parecía imposible debido a la comprometida posición en la que se encontraban.

―Aquí no hay nada que le pertenezca, señorita Swan―dijo él con voz aun más pausada, casi gutural, su boca acercándose peligrosamente a la de la joven, quien golpeo su cabeza contra la pared intentando alejarse del hombre―. Absolutamente nada…―insistió dejando que su aliento se colara por los labios entreabiertos de la castaña que volvió a estremecerse, pero por una sensación diametralmente distinta al miedo.

Y más parecida al deseo. Aunque ella, ni siquiera lo sospechara.

―Claro que si lo hay―le respondió, alzó más la barbilla, teniendo mucho cuidado en mantener la nimia distancia entre su rostro y el del vizconde Masen―, he venido para que me devuelva los documentos que mi padre le entrego esta tarde―Masen abrió la boca para replicar, pero la muchacha fue más rápida―, no intente negarlo, milord, yo misma vi como mi padre le entregaba la cartera de documentos.

―Es muy malo espiar a sus mayores, señorita Swan―la reprendió el hombre con tono casi paternal―. Sin embargo, me temo que eso es imposible, señorita Swan. No puedo devolverle nada. Esos documentos ahora me pertenecen. Charles Swan perdió las escrituras de su hacienda en un juego de cartas completamente legal…

―El juego es un vicio sumamente desagradable para un par del reino―le recordó, aun cuando sabía que su argumento era tan flojo como una cinta perdida en el viento. Su padre había cometido un error demasiado grande.

Edward le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado en extremo picara y… seductora.

―Lamento que encuentre usted mis costumbres tan desagradables, señorita Swan ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar mi imagen ante sus ojos? ―la muchacha iba a replicar pero él fue más rápido esta vez―. Ah, hare cualquier cosas, excepto devolverle esos documentos.

La muchacha bufó y su cálido aliento ―fresas y tal vez un poco de vino rebajado de después de la cena― golpeo de lleno el rostro del vizconde enviando una oleada de deseo a lo largo de su columna vertebral. La excitación fue tan rápida que casi suelta a la muchacha.

―Suélteme.

Él desasió el agarre que minutos antes había estado a punto de perder. Observo a la muchacha con detenimiento, desde los rizos castaños que habían escapado de sus peinetas y ahora colgaban bamboleantes enmarcando un delicado rostro en forma de corazón, hasta la delicada figura que todavía no adquiría todas las curvas de una mujer. Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la forma en que el la observaba.

―Hare lo que sea, pero por favor, devuélvale a mi padre sus propiedades, si no las tiene de vuelta… se volverá loco, estamos en la ruina, no hay motivo para negarlo―admitió muy a su pesar―, la casa es lo único que nos quedaba, milord. No puede hacernos esto, usted es un hombre bondadoso, lo he visto… siempre ha sido muy amable con sus inquilinos y con la gente de la comunidad. Por favor, sea razonable, milord.

―Charles Swan me debe demasiado dinero―se limitó a responder Edward, vizconde Masen―. Soy un hombre bondadoso, pero no estúpido, señorita Swan.

―Se le abonara lo que se le debe, a su debido tiempo. Pero por favor… devuélvame los documentos de la propiedad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Usted no puede negociar un acuerdo así, señorita.

―Sabe muy bien que mi padre sería incapaz de ofrecerle un acuerdo así, es un hombre orgulloso, pero usted… usted, milord…

―Señorita Swan, insisto. Soy un hombre bondadoso pero no un hombre estúpido. ¿Qué garantía me da usted, señorita Swan, de que este acuerdo se llevara a cabo? ¿Cómo sé que en cuanto tenga esos documentos entre sus manos se olvidara del pago?

―¿Qué quiere que haga para convencerlo? ―preguntó la muchacha, en su voz se abrió paso parte de la desesperación que se negaba a mostrar pero que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella al descubrir que su plan había fallado y ahora, el vizconde se mostraba completamente irrazonable.

Una sonrisa ladina se poso en los labios de Edward a la vez que este se acercaba un poco más a la intrusa para acariciarse la barbilla con una de sus manos. Isabella Swan acababa de pronunciar la pregunta que él estaba esperando que hiciera desde que la atrapo ingresando furtivamente a su estudio privado en medio de la noche.

―Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría, señorita Swan…―dijo con voz tan grave y seductora. Toda aquella idea de entrar furtivamente a la casa del vizconde Masen para recuperar lo que su padre había perdido en una partida de cartas se le presento al fin como lo que era: un plan sumamente estúpido y descabellado. _¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que aquello daría resultado?_

―¿Q-Qué pretende…?―se permitió preguntar.

―Digamos que yo acepto devolverle las propiedades a su padre―dijo el joven vizconde caminando frente a ella, como si la estuviera acechando, en realidad, Isabella estaba segura de que eso era lo que él estaba haciendo. Acechándola, intimidándola, buscando minar la poca resolución que aun le quedaba. Pero no ganaría, no lo dejaría ganar. Jamás―, en ese caso, su familia aun seguiría en deuda conmigo, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?

La muchacha asintió.

―¿Y con que pretende cobrarse? ¿Aceptara un pago mensual? ―él negó.

―Bueno, vista y considerando que usted esta tan interesada en recuperar lo que yo gane legítimamente en una apuesta…―Isabella soltó un bufido ante sus palabras―. Tómelo como usted quiera, señorita Swan, el punto es que esas propiedades han pasado a ser mías, pero si usted las quiere de vuelta, yo estaría más que dispuesto a hacer un canje si la mercancía a cambio―dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios―… es valiosa―pronunció antes de alejarse tan rápido como se había acercado, dejando a la joven Isabella inquieta y temblorosa.

―Hable claro, milord, ¿Qué quiere a cambio de devolverme el titulo de propiedad?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con lentitud a la vez que una sonrisa coronaba sus labios finos. Para ser una persona que acababa de encontrar a alguien entrando furtivamente a su propiedad para robarle estaba de un excelente humor. Isabella le dirigió una mirada que cuestionaba seriamente la cordura del vizconde. Tal vez deberían ingresarlo en Bedlam.

―Tengo frente a mis ojos lo que quiero cobrarme, señorita Swan―respondió el hombre aun sonriente. Sus labios habían dejado al descubierto dos hileras de dientes asombrosamente dientes y parejos.

Bella tragó saliva. Debió haberlo sospechado, después de todo, la fama de mujeriego de Edward Masen era toda una institución, tanto o más conocida que su propio título de vizconde. Desde que había sido presentada en sociedad, el año anterior, Isabella había escuchado numerosas historias susurradas a media voz en las habitaciones destinadas a las señoras durante los bailes, en todas ellas, el protagonista de escandalosas risas y sofocados sonrojos había sido el hombre frente a ella.

―¿U-Usted pretende abusar de mi a cambio de unos papeles…?

Él negó.

―Claro que no criatura, expresándolo de ese modo me hacer quedar como un vil monstruo. En verdad me ofende.

―Lo que usted se propone es una monstruosidad, milord. Intercambiar mi… mi cuerpo por… por una propiedad, es denigrante. Me esta tratando como una…

―No hay nada denigrante en lo que pretendo hacer contigo, Isabella―era la primera vez que él pronunciaba su nombre de pila y la muchacha pensó que su nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor que en los labios de aquel bribón vestido con elegante sobriedad.

Isabella suspiró.

―Acepto―dijo ella, tragándose su orgullo. Llevo sus pequeñas manos hasta los nudos que mantenían la capa sobre sus hombros y comenzó a aflojarlos, la tela cayó al suelo con parsimoniosa lentitud―. Hágalo de una vez, ya he aceptado.

Edward camino hacia ella, la muchacha no pudo evitar apretar los parpados con fuerza anticipándose a lo que sucedería a continuación, negándose a presenciarlo. Pero no sucedió lo que ella esperaba, el vizconde se agacho, recogió la capa del suelo y la puso en manos de la joven. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el peso del terciopelo entre sus manos y lo miro sin comprender. Pero él no le dio respuesta alguna y camino hacia el escritorio que estaba ubicado más atrás en la habitación, Isabella escuchó como abría uno de los cajones de este. Al cabo de unos instantes el hombre volvió con una carpeta de gastado cuero marrón en sus manos, lo extendió hacia ella que lo recibió vacilante, aun con la capa entre sus manos. Sus ojos castaños expresaron sin necesidad de palabras todas las preguntas que en esos momentos poblaban su mente.

―Ahí están, he cumplido con mi parte del trato―dijo el vizconde fijando sus ojos verdes en ella―, cuando usted cumpla la suya esta aún por verse…―dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, misteriosa e inquietante―, mi querida señorita Swan.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**¡¿Sorpresa?!**_

_**Si, bueno, como ven, estoy de vuelta. Para mayores explicaciones, y no darles la lata aqui, he dejado una nota en mi profile que me gustaría que leyeran. Y por supuesto quiero agradecer a la insistencia de ManneVanNecker que hizo que volviera hasta aquí...**_

_**Bueno, como habrán notado hay unos pequeños y sutiles ajustes en la historia, y los habrán también en los capítulos sucesivos, no obstante la historia sigue siendo la misma. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya vuelto a gustar a quienes la están leyendo nuevamente.**_

_**Me despido esperando que estén bien.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Pd: Lo más seguro es que actualice una vez por semana. Y en lo sucesivo iré subiendo también algunas de mis otras historias. **_


	2. I: Volver a encontrarnos

_**Symphonie of desire**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Primera parte**_

_Volver a encontrarnos_

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que el vizconde Masen le devolviera los documentos de propiedad a Charles Swan, quien aun no podía comprender los motivos para que el vizconde fuera hacía su casa durante la mañana y pusiera sobre su escritorio la carpeta que él mismo le había entregado durante la tarde anterior, se comprometió a pagarle todo el dinero que le adeudaba, sin embargo, el vizconde le dijo que aquello no era necesario, que la deuda había sido saldada, cuando el hombre se aventuro a preguntarle cómo era posible aquello, Edward se limito a sonreír de medio lado, hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza e ir rumbo a la puerta para retirarse.

Edward, vizconde de Masen, subió al caballo que lo esperaba a las afuera de la casa de los Swan y que sujetaba uno de los mozos de cuadra, apenas capaz de sostener al brioso animal. Le dedico a Isabella, que en aquel instante se encontraba dibujando las flores del jardín de la casa, una amplia sonrisa que ella jamás olvidaría. Una sonrisa llena de deseos y de promesas por cumplir, el estomago de la chica se contrajo pero no de terror. Fue una sensación muy similar a la de la noche anterior.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio.

Después de haber devuelto las propiedades el vizconde decidió irse a la ciudad a pasar el invierno, que estaba próximo a arribar, e Isabella no tuvo más noticias de él que las breves notas de sociedad en que era mencionado de tanto en tanto en el periódico que llegaba de Londres cada mañana. Con un día de retraso. Era increíble la cantidad de bailes, veladas musicales y cenas que se realizaban en Londres durante esa época del año, ya que el vizconde aparecía en las hojas de sociedad como mínimo cuatro veces por semana. Isabella se estremecía cada vez que leía su nombre. La promesa implícita que le había hecho aquella noche pesaba cada día más sobre ella producto de la incertidumbre.

La muchacha no entendía lo que sucedía. Aquella noche, dos meses atrás, las intenciones del vizconde de cobrarse aquel favor con su cuerpo habían estado más claras que el agua para ella, pero ahora, todo eso le parecía simplemente una locura. Si aquello era lo que ese hombre deseaba ¿Por qué no simplemente la había _tomado_ en su estudio? Tal vez solo tuviste una impresión equivocada de su comportamiento, se dijo mientras peinaba su cabello frente a su tocador de madera blanca. Siendo sinceros ¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo y poderoso como el vizconde Masen iba a desearla a ella? Si, debían haber sido imaginaciones tuyas, tal vez, se había sentido tan nerviosa al haber sido descubierta irrumpiendo en el estudio del vizconde que fue incapaz de comprender con claridad sus palabras, se dijo mientras miraba con aprensión el vestido que la sirvienta había preparado para ella.

Aquella noche sus vecinos más cercanos, los Hale, celebrarían una pequeña cena, solo entre sus amigos más íntimos, para festejar el compromiso de su hija mayor, la bella Rosalie Hale, con un importante caballero del condado vecino, un tal señor McCarthy, del que se rumoreaba poseía una renta de cerca de seis mil libras al año. A la castaña no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a aquella cena, desde que su madre se había enterado del compromiso de Rosalie, había estado más que impaciente porque algo similar le ocurriera a Isabella. Y esto era justamente lo que Bella deseaba evitar, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años hacia un mes, casarse no era algo que estuviera en sus planes. Aunque sabía que era algo inevitable, tarde o temprano su destino se resumiría a una palabra y aquella era _matrimonio_.

Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por ninguno de los hombres que frecuentaban su reducido círculo social, ni mucho menos por alguno de los hombres que le prodigo atenciones en Londres. Todos eran o demasiado insulsos, o muy viejos, o faltos de carácter o con exceso de él. Ningún hombre le había llamado nunca la atención… ninguno, hasta que lord Masen decidió arrendar la gran propiedad del otro lado del bosque que bordeaba las tierras de su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza, sentirse atraída por hombre que había dejado en claro sus deseos por deshonrarla no era una actitud demasiado racional por parte de una jovencita de buena familia. Debería sentirse aterrada y no repentinamente encandilada por los deseos explícitos de un libertino. Pero aun así, se dijo mientras acomodaba unas horquillas en sus rizos castaños, había algo en lord Masen _―¿sería su forma de mirarla o la forma en que se curvaron sus labios cuando dijo su nombre?_ ―, que hacía que sintiera como si un ejército de mariposas hubiera formado filas en su estomago y un cosquilleo le recorriera la piel y sus mejillas ardieran sin compasión.

―¿Isabella, ya estas lista? ―inquirió su madre asomándose al umbral de la puerta.

―Sí, madre, enseguida bajo―le respondió mientras iba hasta su armario y tomaba un grueso chal con diseños florares que llevaría sobre sus hombres, también tomo un par de guantes de cabritilla para proteger sus manos del frío. Los rescoldos del invierno aun hacían de las suyas una vez entrada la noche.

La señora Swan estimó necesario usar aquella noche el carruaje con un tiro de cuatro caballos, aun cuando un par de caballos habría bastado para cubrir la distancia entre la casa y la residencia de los Hale. Pero la señora Swan odiaba verse disminuida frente a sus amistades, y llegar con solo dos caballos conduciendo su carruaje definitivamente no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Ninguno de los Swan intercambio palabra en el trayecto hacia la casa de los Hale, Isabella se dedico a mirar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno a pesar que eran escasas las figuras que lograba distinguir en la oscuridad y Reneé se entretuvo contando las cuentas de su pulsera. Charles Swan simplemente se limito a consultar cada escasos minutos su reloj de bolsillo con gesto impaciente, frunciendo su tupido bigote con disgusto al notar que demoraban más de lo que había estimado en completar el trayecto.

La casa de los Hale era tan grande como la de los Swan, un jardín perfectamente cuidado precedía la entrada a la casa de dos pisos fabricada con ladrillos rojizos y con molduras blancas. La familia Swan descendió de su carruaje ayudada por el lacayo de librería, que Reneé Swan había insistido en llevar, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada donde el señor y la señora Hale ya los esperaban con sendas sonrisas en sus hermosos rostros. En el salón además de varios de sus conocidos encontraba el famoso y hasta entonces desconocido prometido de la señorita Rosalie, al cual Isabella reconoció de inmediato pues su amiga se lo había descrito en un sinnúmero de ocasiones y con lujo detalles. Y si bien el amor la había hecho exagerar en parte sus atributos fisicos, la señorita Swan no demoro en constatar que el señor McCarthy era un hombre encantador al cual tendría el gusto de contar entre sus amistades. Su sonrisa era completamente sincera y mostraba un par de hoyuelos que Isabella había oído alabar en innumerables ocasiones.

―Oh, Isabella―le dijo Rosalie, toda rubia y sonrojada, en un aparte―. ¿No es el hombre más guapo que hayas visto en tu vida? ―preguntó dedicándole una mirada llena de amor a su prometido, que se encontraba en esos momentos conversando con su padre.

Isabella no respondió pues sabia que aquella pregunta no necesitaba ninguna respuesta de su padre.

―¿A quien esperamos? ―inquirió Isabella, al notar que la mayoría del circulo de amistades de los Hale ya se encontraba allí y el mayordomo aun no anunciaba la cena.

Pero Rosalie no necesito responder pues en ese instante, el invitado faltante acababa de ingresar al salón causando el cese de los murmullos de conversación. Isabella se quedo mirando como lord Masen ingresaba en el salón, elegantemente vestido de negro y con una corbata blanca almidonada que solo resaltaba el exótico tono cobrizos de sus cabellos perfectamente peinados. Uno de los sirvientes se apresuró a acercarse con una copa para milord mientras poco a poco el ruido de las conversaciones volvía a surgir. Edward se llevo la copa a los labios antes de acercarse al grupo compuesto por el señor Hale, el señor Swan y el señor McCarthy.

Isabella deseo que fueran sus labios los que tocaran los de él y no aquella copa, pero se reprendió mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos tan escandalosos. Lord Masen le dedico una sonrisa llena de significados ocultos en cuanto la descubrió con la vista fija en él, iba a acercarse para hablar con ella, estaba segura, pero en aquel instante, el viejo mayordomo de los Hale entró en el salón para anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

Dependiendo del punto de vista que se viera Isabella había sido beneficiada con su ubicación en la mesa ―según su madre―, según la propia muchacha, el destino era perverso, pues acabo justo al lado del impertinente vizconde Masen. Él le dedico otra sonrisa ―_¿acaso no iba a decirle nada y solo sonreiría? _― mientras le retiraba caballerosamente la silla para que tomara asiento. Sus dedos finos rosaron con recatada impertinencia la parte de piel que su vestido dejaba al descubierto y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha ante la inesperada y descarada caricia.

Para cuando sirvieron el primer platillo las manos de Isabella se encontraban sudorosas y apenas fue capaz de seleccionar el cubierto apropiado, sentía los ojos de Masen fijos en ella, en cada uno de sus movimientos, en su rostro, en la curva de su cuello, y aun cuando pareciera que Mansen prestaba su atención a cualquiera de los comensales en vez que a ella. Todavía podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

¿Qué hacia él allí?, se pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, y masticaba con lentitud, él debería estar en Londres, o tal vez en Bristol, Yorkshire o en cualquier otro lugar de Inglaterra o el continente pero no allí. No en esa mesa, no en esa cena y mucho menos sentado junto a ella.

El tenedor se detuvo a medio camino de su boca cuando sintió como una grande y fuerte mano se posaba en su rodilla cubierta por el suave terciopelo de su falda. La mano se quedó quieta unos instantes, transmitiendo una onda de calor que abraso todo su cuerpo, antes de comenzar a describir círculos sobre su muslo, ascendiendo peligrosamente y bajando otra vez hasta su rodilla. Isabella soltó el aire con pesadez atrayendo las miradas de todos sobre ella, se sonrojó y fingió haberse atorado con una de las alcaparras del platillo. Mansen diligentemente se ofreció a darle una palmaditas en la espalda.

Las caricias bajo la mesa se reanudaron escasos segundos después.

La cena de seis platos fue todo un reto para los nervios de la joven, cuando al fin acabó y las damas se retiraron al saloncito para tomar un té y algunos panecillos antes de que los caballeros se les unieran nuevamente después de su brandy y sus cigarrillos, Isabella pudo respirar aliviada. Había escapado de Masen y sus manos peligrosas por al menos unos minutos. La muchacha camino rumbo a los silloncitos que se distribuían alrededor del saloncito para tomar asiento pero fue interceptada por su amiga, Rosalie.

―¿Te sientes bien, Bella? ―inquirió tomándola del brazo para hacerla sentarse junto a ella en uno de los silloncitos de damasco más cercanos. La muchacha simplemente asintió―. Tus mejillas están demasiado rojas…―insistió.

―Simplemente tengo un poco de calor―se disculpo abanicándose con una mano.

―Debes ser la única en todo Hampshire que siente calor cuando apenas y acaba el invierno―Isabella simplemente sonrió medio avergonzada―. Y bien ¿finalmente me dirás tu opinión sobre mi señor McCarthy? ―inquirió tomando una taza de té que le ofrecía una sirvienta para su amiga, Isabella la acepto, tomó un sorbo de la infusión antes de responder. La calidez del té le hizo obtener un sentimiento de renovada seguridad y tranquilidad que no sentía desde que había abandonado su casa aquella noche.

―Parece un caballero sumamente agradable, amiga, estoy feliz de tu elección.

―Yo también, no puedes imaginar lo dichosa que estoy, Bella. El señor McCarthy es todo lo que había deseado. Es encantador, educado y muy culto, amable y refinado―suspiró aumentando más aun su actitud soñadora―, hubiera deseado que aceptaras la invitación de Alice de ir a Londres, tal vez tú también hubieses encontrado un marido de haber ido este invierno.

Isabella sonrió nuevamente con un deje de timidez, la principal razón de que no hubiera aceptado la invitación de la esposa del coronel Whitlock se encontraba ahora mismo a un pasillo de distancia disfrutando de seguro de brandy y unos buenos cigarrillos.

La muchacha suspiró.

―No estoy interesada en conseguir un marido, Rose―se defendió antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

―Pues deberías estarlo amiga, a no ser que quieras que tu madre se encargue de buscarte un candidato.

Ambas muchachas se estremecieron ante la idea. El concepto de Reneé Swan de un buen partido se regiría por la renta del candidato y no tendría en cuenta jamás la conveniencia o no de la unión. Simplemente, vería el número de libras anuales que poseyera el interesado. Y entre más, muchísimo mejor. Si fuera por su madre, Isabella ya estaría casada con Masen, pensó y se regaño a si misma porque la idea no le desagrado tanto como había pensado. En absoluto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los caballeros ingresaron al salón. Después de cerca de media hora de conversación insustancial la señora Hale anuncio que ya era hora de que se reunieran con los demás en el salón de baile. Isabella se sorprendió, no sabía que la cena incluyera un baile. Ella se sentía mentalmente agotada y físicamente incapaz de recordar dos pasos de baile seguidos.

De inmediato, los músicos locales contratados por el señor Hale comenzaron a tocar y Rosalie fue sacada por su prometido a la improvisada pista en medio del salón para inaugurar el improvisado baile, no demoraron en unírseles otras parejas más. Isabella se fue escabullendo de la multitud hasta apoyarse en la pared mas apartada del salón. Detestaba los bailes con todo su corazón desde que había descubierto que poseía dos pies izquierdos y un pésimo sentido de la coordinación. Y una pésima memoria para recordar todos los complicados pasos de baile.

―¿Ocultándose de alguien, señorita Swan? ―inquirió una voz masculina con sorna e Isabella se sorprendió de reconocerla aún cuando hubieran pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la oyó.

―Lord Masen―dijo a modo de saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza que él respondió con otra―, lo hacía en Londres, aun no ha comenzado la temporada de caza.

―No podía rehuir la invitación de mi mejor amigo―le respondió este.

―¿Usted es amigo del señor McCarthy?

―De toda la vida, puede adivinar mi grado de sorpresa cuando me confesó estar enamorado de la señorita Hale. Pensar que yo había frecuentado su compañía desde hacía meses y ahora, pronto pasara a ser la mujer de mi mejor amigo―había algo sospechoso en su tono de voz, pero ella no descubrió qué.

―¿Acaso usted… desaprueba la unión? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―Oh no, por supuesto que no―dijo fingiendo cierto grado de ofensa―, no soy nadie para estimar o no las decisiones de mis amigos. Simplemente, fue sorpresivo. Aunque supongo que de un modo―se ubico al lado de la joven y le indico con la mano que sostenía una copa de champaña a la pareja que en aquel instante giraba con elegancia por la pista―, u otro ese par iba a acabar junto. Iba a invitar a McCarthy a pasar una temporada conmigo cuando él me anuncio su compromiso con la señorita Hale.

―¿Está sugiriendo que… todo esto es obra del destino?

―¿Acaso no cree usted en el destino, señorita Swan? ―inquirió él sosteniéndole la mirada, ella deseo que la hubiera llamado Isabella―, ¿no cree acaso que fue el destino el que la llevo aquella noche a intentar asaltar mi residencia? ―el rubor invadió sus mejillas.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Nada o todo, depende del punto de vista desde el que lo mire―ella lo observó desconcertada, Edward dejo la copa vacía en la bandeja de un criado que pasaba frente a ellos―, ahora señorita Swan ¿me concedería el honor de la siguiente pieza? ―inquirió estirando su mano hacia ella.

No deseaba bailar y mucho hacer el ridículo frente a sus amistades, pero sabía que tampoco podía rechazar la oferta de Masen. A fin de cuentas, estaba obligada a hacer lo que él quisiera, todo por recuperar lo que su padre había perdido durante una estúpida apuesta. Tomó su mano y fueron a dirigirse con el resto de las parejas, se ubicaron junto al señor McCarthy y Rosalie. Los músicos tocaron los primeros acordes de una nueva canción y las parejas volvieron a la vida girando sobre sus propios ejes antes de reunirse al centro, Edward enrollo su brazo con el de Isabella para girar hacia la izquierda, y después a la derecha. La música siguió avanzando y ellos siguieron danzando sin pronunciar una palabra, para cuando el baile tocaba a su fin, él le susurro algo al oído sin que nadie más lo notara.

La muchacha se quedó congelada durante unos instantes antes de recordar que la música había acabado y debía abandonar la pista de baile.

Al girar, alcanzó a ver como la ancha espalda de lord Edward Masen abandonaba el salón.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así o si no, háganmelo saber. Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. La próxima actualización, creo, será el próximo sábado…**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**K**_


	3. II: Al amparo del deseo

_**Symphonie of desire**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Segunda Parte**_

_Al amparo del deseo_

Había sido una locura abandonar furtivamente el salón de baile de los Hale, y era casi demencial encontrarse caminando por los pasillos de la residencia para asistir a una reunión clandestina con un reconocido libertino. Isabella ya no confiaba de su sanidad mental cuando su mano derecha se encontró con el pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca.

_Hiciste un trato con él_, se recordó mentalmente para infundirse valor. Valor, claro esta, que no poseía, pues en aquellos instantes sus piernas temblaban como la gelatina que su madre acostumbraba a servir en Navidad. Giro el pomo y se internó en la biblioteca. El lugar estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la escasa lumbre que ardía casi sin fuerzas en la chimenea. Él estaba allí, de cara al fuego, su figura alta y esbelta se recortaba contra las sombras con magnificencia. Se giró para encararla antes de que ella diera la más mínima señal de su presencia, en sus ojos ardía una clase de fuego muy distinta al que se extinguía en la chimenea.

―Isabella…―pronunció, recorriendo su cuerpo envuelto en aquel vestido de terciopelo azul con una mirada sumamente significativa―, ¿te he dicho ya que el azul resalta de manera sobrecogedora la tonalidad de tu piel?

Ella negó. Sin saber que decir ante sus palabras ¿debía responder? A decir verdad, apenas habían intercambiado palabras, antes y después de su encuentro en la residencia del noble, no sabía que era lo que él esperaba escuchar.

―Recuérdame hacerlo más seguido―agregó él ante su silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, permanecieron allí, a escasos metros de distancia mirándose en la penumbra de la noche. Isabella sabia cuan peligroso era encontrarse allí, sola, en una habitación con el hombre que le había dicho se pagaría con ella el haber devuelto todo a su padre. Sin contar las oscuras intensiones del vizconde, el solo hecho de encontrarse a solas con un hombre soltero era suficiente para hundir completa y perpetuamente su reputación. Miró al hombre frente a ella.

Lord Masen era apuesto, misterioso… y sumamente _peligroso_. Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas que refulgían en la penumbra, su piel era blanca y se adivinaba tersa al tacto. Su cabello, siempre prolijamente peinado tenía una tonalidad cobriza que dejaba adivinar una ascendencia irlandesa muy bien oculta. Su cuerpo… su cuerpo era ver una de aquellas esculturas que había visto una vez en una visita al Museo de Londres, claro que cubierta de ropas a medida que se adaptaban a cada plano, a cada músculo, que al igual que aquellas estatuas parecía estar hecho a mano por escultores dedicados.

―Acércate―le dijo con voz grave, sacándola de su discreto estudio. La muchacha se encamino a él no sin cierta vacilación. ¿Él no iría a cobrarle justamente ahora, no? ¿Allí… donde cualquiera podía entrar? Tembló, y se detuvo, incapaz de seguir avanzando.

―Señorita Swan, acérquese…―insistió el hombre. La muchacha fue incapaz de resistir.

―Lord Masen… no creo que esto sea lo más apropiado―le dijo deteniéndose a escasos pasos de él.

Edward no le hizo caso a sus palabras. Con lentitud, el hombre avanzó los pasos que faltaban para estar cara a cara. Con suavidad y calma, alzó sus manos posándolas en los delicados hombros de la joven, las yemas de sus dedos resiguieron el contorno de las clavículas de la muchacha provocándole un escalofrío. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia. Incapaz de resistirse a la sensación desconocida que la hizo temblar como una hoja sacudida por el viento invernal.

―Shh… recuerda que eres mía ¿Acaso lo haz olvidado que tenemos un trato, querida? ―le preguntó, y ella negó―. No lo olvides―susurró acercando su nariz al hueco de su garganta―, me perteneces desde que decidiste irrumpir en mi propiedad reclamando aquellos documentos.

Su recta nariz resiguió la curvatura del cuello juvenil, subiendo y bajando con lentitud para luego detenerse durante unos instantes. Su cálido aliento golpeaba su piel con una candencia que aumentaba a cada minuto. El vizconde suspiró antes de alejarse unos centímetros de ella, pero no rompió del todo su contacto. Sus fuertes manos siguieron por sus hombros y bajaron sinuosamente por los costados de la joven, que retuvo el aliento ante el desconocido toque, hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura de la joven, cubierta de terciopelo.

―¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer precisamente ahora, Isabella? ―le preguntó él con voz sugerente. Ella negó, los deseos de lord Masen eran un total misterio para ella―. Oh, niña ingenua. Quiero besarte, por supuesto―le respondió―, quiero conocer el sabor de tus tiernos labios…

Sin dejarla siquiera procesar el significado de sus palabras, Edward la acercó más a él, haciendo desaparecer la distancia que hasta hacia poco había existido entre sus cuerpos. Y sus labios tomaron posesión de los de Isabella. Su boca hizo presión contra la de la joven, quien fue incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba siendo besada por lord Masen, en medio de una biblioteca a oscuras y con todas sus amistades a unos salones de distancia. Sin lugar a dudas, la suya era una situación sumamente comprometedora si alguien entraba… su reputación estaría perdida para siempre. Intento rechazarlo pero las manos del vizconde eran más fuertes y la sostuvieron con firmeza. Milord movió sus labios sobre los de la joven coaccionándola a separarlos y ella, de pronto, se encontró incapaz de negarse, no pudo resistirse. Una cálida sensación comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo desde el punto en que sus labios estaban unidos y desde donde las manos de él la tocaban. El dulce embrujo de sus labios, su aliento ―levemente mentolado y condimentado con el brandy que había estado bebiendo― se coló en la boca de la muchacha a la vez que sus labios se movían con premura urgiéndola a separar más los suyos, a aumentar el contacto, a aumentar el ritmo hasta volverse frenético.

Isabella sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento de pronto, sus brazos, que antes colgaban inertes a los lados de su cuerpo cobraron vida propia y se posaron a los costados del cuello de Edward, sus dedos se entretuvieron jugando con los cortos mechones de cabello que rozaban el cuello de su camisa. Él aumento el agarre de una de sus manos en la cintura mientras que la otra descaradamente le acariciaba el costado ascendiendo peligrosamente a la curvatura de su pecho izquierdo y bajando antes de rozarlo, solo para volver a subir. Los labios del hombre bajaron con peligrosa lentitud por la curva de su cuello, a la vez que sus manos, sin pudor, se aventuraban a sus pequeños y redondos pechos, Isabella soltó un suspiro que más pareció un gemido. Y se aterró de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Como despertando de un hechizo ante su reacción libero el cuello del hombre y se alejó de él, inclinándose hacia atrás, contrario a lo que pensó, el vizconde la dejo ir de inmediato.

Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos fue lo único que se oyó en aquella sala durante unos minutos.

Apenas recuperó parte de su compostura, Isabella se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta de la biblioteca esperando de todo corazón que lord Mansen no la siguiera.

Y así fue.

Apoyo su espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo buscando que su respiración volviera a un ritmo normal, una de sus manos estaba apretada contra su pecho sintiendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón contra su palma. Nunca se había sentido así.

Acababa de recibir su primer beso.

Inconscientemente, se llevo una mano hacia los labios y una sonrisita apareció en estos al comprobar su estado. Estaban hinchados y aun cálidos, los labios de Masen habían estado sobre ellos hacia tan solo unos minutos. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Su primer beso. Nada, ni siquiera las novelas góticas que leía a escondidas junto a Rosalie, la había preparado para semejante arrebato de sensaciones, nada le habría hecho presagiar el grado de pasión que podía contener un beso…

El beso de un hombre que la veía como mercancía de intercambio, se recordó intentando apaciguar su repentino arranque de romanticismo. Dejó escapar el aire por entre sus labios y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el salón esperando que nadie hubiera advertido su prolongada ausencia. Y por supuesto, esperando que nadie la hubiera relacionado con la también prolongada ausencia del vizconde Masen.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se despertó algo agitada, su mente se había recreado reproduciendo aquel apasionado beso en cada uno de sus sueños a lo largo de toda la noche, y algo le hacía presagiar que ni siquiera durante el día sería capaz de escapar al embrujo que había lanzado ese beso. Se sentía distinta, liviana, y aun así, sabía que no había nada tierno ni romántico en aquel beso. Lord Masen simplemente había comprobado lo ciertas que eran sus palabras: ella le pertenecía y al parecer, solo era cosa de tiempo para que el vizconde se cobrara.

Salió de la cama con pereza y se dirigió tras el biombo de que había junto a su armario para realizar sus abluciones matinales aun en la bruma que sigue al sueño. Se vistió con un vestido simple de mañana y dejó su habitación para encaminarse al comedor, donde su padre ya se encontraba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, el periódico lo ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta y como era de esperar ―después de una noche de baile― su madre aun no despertaba. De seguro no lo haría hasta pasado el mediodía. Isabella tomó asiento y se concentro en desayunar luego de haberle deseado los buenos días a su padre, quien le dedico un movimiento de cabeza que quería decir «_Buenos días, hija_». Durante todo el desayuno una imagen se repitió una y otra vez en su mente ocasionando que en más de una ocasión derramara algo de té o soltara sin querer el cuchillo mientras untaba mantequilla a los panecillos calientes. Buscando un modo de distraerse, y alejar las escandalosas imágenes de su mente, decidió salir a dar un paseo acabado el desayuno.

Cuando salió minutos más tarde, ataviada de su chaquetilla color marrón y su sombrero estaba determinada a vagar simplemente por los alrededores de la propiedad, pero sus pasos poco a poco la fueron alejando de los límites de la hacienda. Solo fue consciente de hacia donde la habían llevado sus pasos cuando atravesaba el sendero del bosque que llevaba directamente a la propiedad de lord Masen. Regañándose mentalmente por la dirección que estaba tomando su paseo, se dirigió al abeto más cercano y apoyo su espalda contra él. ¿Tan trastornada había quedado por un solo beso? ¿Qué más sucedería cuando él…? Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Edward Masen con ella? a fin de cuentas nunca había dejado claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque por el tono en que había dicho que ella le pertenecía era bastante sencillo conjeturar hacia donde estas se dirigían.

_Él la quería a ella…_

Tal vez debería hablar con su padre y buscar una solución. Él podría mandarla lejos, tal vez podría ir a visitar a tía Mirtle a Devonshire… pero entonces tal vez Mansen le reclamaría a su padre todo el dinero que este le adeudaba y que obviamente no poseía. Y les quitaría todo, o peor, su padre iría a parar a la cárcel de deudores en Londres. Se estremeció. No podía hacer eso, simplemente debía resignarse a obedecer los deseos del vizconde, fueran cuales fueran estos.

Una rama se rompió bajo el peso de una bota y el ruido que esta produjo la hizo saltar del susto, se llevo una mano al corazón para intentar calmar sus, de pronto, agitados latidos, alzando la vista se encontró cara a cara con lord Masen. Una escopeta en la mano izquierda y un perro perdiguero correteando a su lado. ¿Estaba cazando tan cerca del sendero? ¿Acaso estaba demente? Alguien podría estar pasando por el camino y él ¡con un arma! Luciendo sumamente indignada, Isabella aparto la mirada del sonriente rostro del hombre.

―Señorita Swan―saludó él, con fría cortesía, ella había esperado que la llamara Isabella como siempre que se encontraban a solas, pero después se dijo que tal vez él no lo había hecho aun porque estaba esperando confirmar que precisamente ella se encontraba sin compañía.

―Lord Masen―le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

―¿Qué hace usted en mi propiedad… _y a solas_? ¿Intenta robar algo más? Le recuerdo que la última vez que lo intentó, termine siendo su dueño. No sé qué pretenderá ofrecer esta vez pero estoy abierto a opciones―le dijo sardónico y ella deseosa le habría sacado la lengua. Si no hubiera recordado como las suyas se entrelazaron en aquel erótico beso la noche anterior. El rubor ascendió a sus mejillas apenas estos pensamientos se colaron en su mente.

―Es usted un bribón de lo peor―le replico ella con la barbilla en alto, altanera―. Un descarado libertino, un seductor incorregible, un… un…

―Acepto sus dos últimos cargos, pero el primero no, señorita Swan, la única bribona que veo aquí es usted.

―No soy ninguna bribona…―replicó indignada.

―¿Ah no? Entonces ¿cómo llamaría usted a alguien que invade la propiedad privada de un inocente, al amparo de la noche, para robarle? Decirle bribona es lo más leve que puedo decir para consignar sus delitos.

―No se considera robo si uno va a recuperar algo que le pertenece por derecho.

―Gane aquellas propiedades en un juego limpio…

―Haciendo trampa…―Mansen sonrió negando.

―No, no, señorita, no hice trampa. Esa propiedad la gane en un juego perfectamente limpio y legal.

―¡Pero yo se las gane de vuelta, milord!

―Si, pero no precisamente apostando, lindura―le dijo y ella se estremeció.

Isabella bufó y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el sendero que señalaba el camino de vuelta a su casa. Se encontraba furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado, tan, tan…? Volvió a bufar de indignación y pateo una rama caída que solo logro causarle daño en la espinilla.

Una melodiosa carcajada se dejó oír a lo lejos. Y ella se enojó consigo misma por la calificación que le había dado a la risa de semejante individuo.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta el 2° capitulo… y creo que ya adivinaron que fue lo que Edward le dijo a Bella. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Y para las que son de Chile, como yo, ¡Felices fiestas patrias! Por adelantado.**_

_**Que estén bien, saludos**_

_**K**_


	4. III: Día de campo

_**Symphonie of desire**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Tercera parte**_

_Día de campo_

Edward saboreó la sensación de tener a la inocente señorita Swan en su poder, el placer que le producía la simple idea superaba con creces el que experimentaba al beber aquel brandy añejado durante décadas. No había lujo en el mundo comparable con la sensación que le producía el mirar a aquella jovencita intentar negarse a sus atenciones. Pero tanto ella como él sabían que era imposible. Ese beso en la biblioteca había aclarado muchas cosas.

Apoyo la copa en la mesa junto a la silla estilo chippendale y se recostó contra el respaldo de la misma. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Isabella pensaba que él era un detestable bribón que lo único que deseaba era mancillar su honor, aquello era casi caricaturesco. _Ella estaba muy equivocada, sumamente equivocada_. Él no buscaba eso para nada. _Él la quería_, si, la quería, pero no para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Él la quería para algo más, quería que fuera su esposa.

La vizcondeza de Masen. Quería llenarla de joyas y atenciones, y darle el lujo de mandar todas y cada una de sus propiedades. Quería darle todo.

Podría simplemente haber ido directamente a hablar con Charles Swan y decirle que quería la mano de su hija en matrimonio, los siete años de diferencia entre él y la muchacha en cuestión no serian inconveniente alguno para la familia sabiendo de antemano la fastuosa renta que poseía. Incluso, si se miraba de manera objetiva el enlace no era nada beneficioso para alguien de su altura. Pero aquello no tenía la más mínima importancia.

_Él_ la quería a _ella_.

Desde que había llegado a Hampshire meses atrás se había sentido atraído por aquella inquieta jovencita de cabellos castaños y escrutadores ojos de chocolate. Más no fue hasta aquella noche en que la vio entrar clandestinamente a su propiedad, decidida a hacerse con lo que por derecho consideraba suyo, que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por aquella salvaje flor inglesa.

La amaba, profunda y apasionadamente. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer como ella, capaz de desafiar con tan ímpetu la autoridad, solo por hacer justicia.

Sin duda Isabella era toda una joya. Una joya que él quería tener en su haber cuanto antes.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y salió de su estudio rumbo a la biblioteca, lugar donde su amigo Emmett le había dicho que pasaría la mañana, acaba de surgir un plan en su mente y lo mejor sería que lo llevara a cabo cuanto antes.

Una hora después, lord Masen y el señor McCarthy se dirigían en el coche descubierto del primero rumbo a la residencia de los Hale, Edward había convenido a su amigo de la conveniencia de que invitara a su prometida, y por supuesto a la amiga de esta, a un día de campo en los terrenos aledaños a su mansión. Los resquicios del invierno aun se dejaban sentir como una suave brisa, pero aquello no sería un inconveniente para que las jovencitas disfrutaran de la fauna local que comenzaba ya a despertar de su sueño invernal.

Y mucho menos seria un inconveniente para los planes de Edward. No es que fuera un desalmado o algo por el estilo, jugando así con los nervios de la señorita Swan. Él sabía que no le era indiferente, lo había comprobado con el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, pero deseaba averiguar cuáles eran los sentimientos que la joven guardaba hacia él. Podría ser poderoso, tener todo al alcance de su mano… pero no quería tenerla solo por capricho. Quería tenerla solo si ella así lo quería.

Para conveniencia de los planes del vizconde, quien fue incapaz de contener su gozo, Isabella se encontraba ya en casa de los Hale haciendo una visita a Rosalie. Esta de más decir que la rubia sucumbió de inmediato a la deliciosa idea de tomar una merienda campestre en los terrenos de Masen, motivo por lo cual, tan solo veinte minutos después de su arribo a la residencia, salían en la calesa Emmett y su prometida, Edward y una visiblemente incomoda Isabella y una sonrojada doncella que haría las veces de carabina, aun cuando Edward consideraba difícil que llevara a cabo correctamente su misión si no dejaba de mirar sus zapatos.

No podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte como para encontrarse nuevamente con el vizconde Masen en tan corto periodo de tiempo, sabía que la zona en que Vivian era una localidad relativamente pequeña en cuanto a términos de sociedad y su variedad, pero habían más vecinos en los alrededores con los que él podría frecuentar ¿Por qué precisamente debía ir a la residencia Hale? _Tal vez porque su amigo e invitado es el prometido de Rosalie_, le respondió su mente y ella bufó ganándose una mirada de extrañeza del noble en cuestión.

Él la ponía nerviosa y al parecer disfrutaba de aquello. Pues había decidido ceder amablemente las riendas del coche en deferencia a Emmett, quien iba sentado junto a Rosalie, quien era toda dicha entre risas jubilosas, en el asiento delantero y había tomado asiento junto a ella en la parte de atrás. Intimidándola con su sola presencia.

No podía evitarlo, era una fuerza más poderosa que ella. Cada vez que, debido a los inconvenientes del camino, alguna zona de su cuerpo hacia interacción con el costado de Edward sentía como una descarga de estática se apoderara de su cuerpo, estremeciéndola por completo.

Aun podía paladear el sabor de los labios de ese hombre en su boca. Y debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que estaba deseosa de comprobar si estos eran tan dulces como los recordaba.

Dirigió la mirada hacia un costado del camino, donde la arboleda se comenzaba a hacer más verde y profusa. _Verde como sus ojos._ La castaña sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar de ella cualquier pensamiento referente al hombre que iba a su lado.

Emmett detuvo la calesa a indicación de Edward en un claro particularmente lozano, los abetos que lo rodeaban permitían capear la brisa que había comenzado a levantarse pero aun así, permitían que la escasa calidez solar les llegara con comodidad.

El señor McCarthy ayudó a descender a su prometida que de inmediato avanzó hasta el centro del lugar. El duque extendió su mano para ayudar a Isabella a bajar, ella la tomó no sin cierta reticencia. _¡Como lamento en aquellos momentos no haber pedido a Rosalie un par de guantes prestados!_ El contacto de su piel con la cálida palma de Edward produjó en su cuerpo sensaciones muy similares a las de la noche anterior, deseo… deseo cosas que se sentiría incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta alguna vez. Cosas, que hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

Edward simplemente sonrió de medio lado consciente de lo que había provocado en la jovencita.

Ayudaron a la doncella a bajar las cestas que habían preparado con comida al igual que algunas mantas y las dispusieron en una zona de hierba seca. Rosalie, siguiendo las normas del decoro, se sentó lo más próxima a su amiga pero aun así mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en cada uno de los movimientos de su prometido mientras hablaba con Isabella. Haciéndola sentir como si en realidad no le prestara mucha atención.

Un pensamiento sumamente nostálgico invadió la mente de la castaña en aquel momento, mientras oía a la señorita Hale hablar sobre los hermosos encajes que había encargado su padre a Londres para su ajuar de bodas. Cuando Rosalie contrajera nupcias ―dentro de dos semanas― ella sería la única soltera; estaría sola. Alice y Rosalie, por recato, la marginarían de sus conversaciones con mayor frecuencia, hablarían de sus esposos, la economía domestica y cuando llegara el tiempo, se verían consumidas por la maternidad y posteriormente la crianza. ¿Y ella? tembló al notar la mirada de lord Masen fija en ella, sus ojos verdes la miraban de una forma que la hacía sentir sumamente insegura, tomó un sorbo del té que le habían servido. Si lord Masen se cobraba el favor que le había hecho devolviéndole las propiedades de su padre, ella estaría condenada a la soltería. Estaría sucia, deshonrada y ningún hombre respetable querría tomarla por esposa.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero reprimió cualquier signo notorio de esto buscando no alterar a sus acompañantes.

―Por favor, Isabella―le pidió su amiga en un aparte minutos después―, Emmett y yo solo vamos a caminar por los alrededores. No hemos podido hablar a solas desde que volví de Londres ¿podrías hacerme el favor de distraer a Betty y de no comentarlo con nadie cuando regresemos?

La muchacha se sorprendió del pedido de su amiga, la verdad, no tenía inconveniente alguno en cubrirla. Aquello no era problema, lo problemático era quedarse a solas con Masen, quien en aquellos instantes se encontraba de espaldas a ella a unos pocos metros de distancia admirando la naturaleza. Betty, por supuesto, no sería un problema, esa criada no hacía más que mirar sus zapatos a cada instante, pero, para asegurarse volviendo a casa le daría un par de chelines para prevenir que deseara comentar algo.

―No hay problema, Rosalie―le respondió con suavidad―, mis labios están sellados.

Su amiga sonrió en agradecimiento y se puso en pie para encontrarse con su prometido.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la castaña al ver el rostro de su amiga de toda la vida iluminado al mirar al hombre que era el dueño de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

―Un chelín por tus pensamientos―se dejo oír a sus espaldas y Bella se sobresalto sin poder evitarlo.

―Lord Masen―dijo en tono de reproche. Era demasiado consciente de la posición que ocupaba el vizconde a sus espaldas. Tembló, pero como siempre, no a causa del miedo.

―¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Swan?

―No venga a utilizar conmigo esa fingida indiferencia, lord Masen, dígame de una vez que es lo que quiere―le espetó desafiante, la barbilla en alto, los ojos relampagueantes.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

―Simplemente quería charlar con usted, no comprendo por qué se comporta tan a la defensiva conmigo―una de sus manos se alzó y capturo uno de los mechones castaños de la joven que, inconvenientemente, había escapado de su peineta, inspeccionó las facetas cambiantes de su cabello a la luz del sol, haciendo que Isabella contuviera la respiración. Un suspiro indiscreto escapó de sus labios cuando Edward puso el mechón tras su oreja con el tacto tan suave como el toque de una mariposa―, Isabella…

―¿Será porque usted se ha autodenominado mi dueño y yo soy una defensora del abolicionismo, _milord_? ―inquirió con ironía.

―Veo que es una muchacha interesada en la política, señorita Swan.

―Que no se requiera mi opinión en ciertos temas no implica que no la tenga, _milord_.

Él volvió a sonreír.

―Puede llamarme Edward, Isabella.

―Preferiría que nos ciñéramos al protocolo en lo posible, _milord_―le dijo con la mayor indiferencia posible―, no me olvido del hecho que usted se ha cobrado el derecho a poseerme, pero aquello no implica que no se me permita mantener un mínimo de decoro en nuestro trato.

―Ayer no se sentía muy inclinada a mantener el decoro, señorita Swan―susurró él acercándose peligrosamente a su oído.

―¿Qué es lo que pretende, lord Masen? ―le preguntó, la irritación patente en su voz―. Usted está tramando algo más ¿no es así? Dígame, _milord_ ¿Cuál es su juego?

―Eso, mi inteligente Isabella―respondió él acercando su rostro de elegantes facciones peligrosamente al de la muchacha―, deberá averiguarlo usted sola…

Y al decir estas palabras, se levantó con una agilidad innata y se puso a caminar hacia la linde de la arboleda. Bella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se concentraran en su ancha espalda perdiéndose en la lejanía mientras su mente buscaba comprender que era lo que pretendía lord Masen.

_¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel descarado seductor?_

* * *

_**Hola.**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta, el tercer capitulo… solo quedan dos más y un pequeño epilogo que deberé rescribir ya que "murió" junto con mi computador. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo el próximo sábado con el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**¡Adieu!**_


	5. IV: Sentimientos al descubierto

_**Symphonie of desire**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Cuarta parte**_

_Sentimientos al descubierto_

Para cuando llego el día de la celebración de la boda de su mejor amiga, Bella no sabía qué hacer para controlar sus nervios. Cualquiera diría que la que estaba por caminar al altar era ella y no Rosalie, pero el motivo de su inquietud no era la inminente boda ni nada por el estilo.

Su inquietud tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Masen.

En las dos semanas que transcurrieron lo había visto en tan solo una ocasión más, apenas y habían intercambiado un recatado saludo y después no se habían topado en el resto de la velada. Pero ella fue sumamente consciente de la mirada del vizconde fija en ella desde algún punto indeterminado de la habitación.

Edward Masen la descolocaba, la intrigaba y le hacía sentir deseos de cosas prohibidas.

Ni todas las sales que su madre guardaba en el tocador habían logrado devolverle algo de calma a su vida, no importaba la cantidad de oraciones que dijera durante la noche o el servicio de los domingos, la tentación se había asentado en su mente a cada hora. Aquel demonio de ojos verdes la incitaba a pecar sin siquiera estar en cuerpo presente.

Suspiró de manera ruidosa antes de concentrarse en acomodar de manera precisa su cabello. Debía dejar de pensar en Edward Masen y debía, ante todo, alejarse de él lo más pronto posible. Algo le decía que si él se había tomado tanto tiempo para cobrarse por lo de las tierras era porque la verdad, no tenia ningún interés carnal en ella. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, debía decir que aquello había sido un golpe demasiado duro a su vanidad. Pero era mejor que él no se mostrara deseoso de quitarle su virtud, ella aun tendría la posibilidad de encontrar un marido respetable y tener la vida que cualquier jovencita de buena familia desearía.

Una vida donde los besos robados en la penumbra de una biblioteca ajena no existían.

La iglesia local había sido engalanada con delicadas flores de azahar y lazos blancos para ese día, todas las amistades de la familia Hale además de unos cuantos allegados al señor McCarthy habían llegado hasta allí para presenciar la unión de la joven pareja. Las campanas repicaron anunciando a todos que era momento de ingresar.

El novio fue hacia la nave central, elegantemente vestido y visiblemente nervioso.

Isabella tomó asiento junto a sus padres en una de las primeras bancas de la iglesia, la muchacha acomodó la delicada mantilla que llevaba sobre sus hombros, al hacerlo su mirada se encontró con dos orbes esmeraldas que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos desde una banca al otro lado del pasillo. Lord Masen le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado que, como siempre, insinuaba más cosas de las que finalmente decía. Ella buscó escapar del embrujo de su mirada y se concentró en mantener la vista al frente, aunque era sumamente consciente de esos ojos que parecían quemar su piel allí donde la miraban.

La novia ingreso a la iglesia instantes después, luciendo radiante y nerviosa.

El párroco dio inicio a la ceremonia de matrimonio y les refirió a los contrayentes cada una de sus obligaciones, habló de la bendición que era el matrimonio. Y finalmente, luego de que ambos dijeran sus votos, dio a conocer a los concurrentes al señor y la señora McCarthy.

Las campanas volvieron a resonar mientras los novios salían rumbo al carruaje que los esperaba, recibieron una lluvia de arroz y pétalos a su salida. Ambos sonrientes subieron al carruaje que los llevaría hasta la finca del vizconde Masen, quien la había cedido amablemente a su amigo para que se realizara allí el desayuno de bodas.

Los Swan tomaron su carruaje para dirigirse allí una vez todos los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse, la madre de Bella se sentía simplemente extasiada ante la oportunidad de conocer los dominios de alguien tan importante como un vizconde, aquella sería la primera vez que estaría allí. Aun cuando Edward llevara unos cuantos meses frecuentando la localidad, muy pocos de los vecinos habían conocido la mansión que este habitaba al otro lado del bosque. Isabella se contaba entre esas pocas personas, su estomago se apretó ante la perspectiva de volver a aquel lugar. Si Edward ya había logrado torturarla lo suficiente en la instancia social que se les presentara… no quería ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer en su propio territorio. Cerró los ojos, lo mejor que podría hacer seria mantenerse siempre al lado de su madre o de Alice, así se mantendría a salvo.

Pero esto no fue necesario. El vizconde apenas si se percato de su presencia en la recepción, al igual que la vez anterior, en una cena organizada por los Mallory, simplemente se limitó a saludarla con cortesía. Al menos en aquella ocasión se había dignado a seguirla con la mirada, esta vez, nada. Al parecer, había encontrado mayor placer en platicar con las señoritas Mallory y Stanley, dos díscolas muchachas que no paraban de dar carcajadas ―para nada simuladas― ante cualquier comentario _medianamente gracioso_ que el noble emitiera.

_¿Qué sucede?_, se preguntó Isabella mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas centrar sus pensamientos en la taza de té verde entre sus manos y no en lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando tan animadamente Masen y esas dos señoritas.

Emitió un bufido de frustración que llamó la atención de Alice, quien se había sentado junto a ella buscando escapar de la conversación acerca de política que sostenía su marido con el señor Swan y uno de los invitados del señor McCarthy.

―¿Sucede algo, Bella? ―le preguntó, justo en aquel momento, una nueva partida de risas se dejo oír desde la ventana. La castaña frunció el ceño ante la consternación de su amiga, que dirigió su mirada hacia donde Isabella miraba irritada. Pero aquello no le ayudo a comprender el comportamiento de Bella.

―¿No crees que es de pésimo gusto reírse tan estridentemente? Es insoportable ver como hay gente que tiene tan pocas nociones del decoro―le comentó irritada, tomó su taza y bebió un largo trago de té.

―¿Problemas con la señorita Mallory y la señorita Stanley?

―Ellas dos me irritan.

―Siempre lo has hecho, pero hasta ahora no te habías puesto tanto en evidencia―comentó Alice admirando distraídamente uno de los panecillos que acababa de alcanzar de la bandeja dispuesta al centro de la mesa―, ¿esta repentina animadversión hacia ellas no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Masen se deshaga en atenciones hacia ellas?

Bella se atragantó.

―Pero que locuras dices, Alice―dijo en tono bajo, pero aun así irritado.

―Simplemente hago comentario de mis observaciones―la muchacha arqueó las cejas dándole a entender que no comprendía lo que quería decirle―. Dime, ¿tienes alguna clase de interés por Masen? Últimamente no dejas de mirarlo―agregó con una sonrisa entre cómplice y picara.

―Yo no lo estoy mirando―se defendió, pero sus mejillas la delataron. Mentía, desde que habían llegado, y él la había ignorado por completo, no había podido evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

―Isabella, no hay nada de malo en que te sientas atraída por Masen, es el mejor partido de cuanto hay por aquí. Es perfectamente comprensible.

Ella negó.

―Es el peor partido inimaginable…

―Hablas como si lo conocieras íntimamente.

El color en las mejillas de la castaña se intensifico ante la desatinada elección de palabras de su amiga. La señora Whitlock no tenía ni la menor idea de cuan íntimas eran las relaciones que sostenían el vizconde y ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de _cuan_ íntimas quería Isabella que llegaran a ser.

―Claro que no, él y yo apenas hemos cruzado palabra.

―De ser así ¿Por qué dices que es tan mal partido? A todas luces es lo mejor que se puede conseguir: soltero, con un titulo de alcurnia, una renta más que solvente, varias propiedades. Además, mi marido me ha comentado que es sumamente culto y si se me permite agregar… es guapo―dijo esto último en tono de confidencia.

―¡Alice! ―Bella fingió escándalo en su voz, pues no podía negar lo evidente, Edward Masen era más que «guapo» él era atractivo, peligrosamente atractivo y provocador―. Por favor amiga, no te las des de celestina conmigo porque no dará resultado, suficiente tengo ya con mi propia madre que no ve la hora de verme casada. No te quieres ni imaginar lo irritante que se pondrá ahora después de la boda de Rosalie.

La morena le dedico una mirada que encerraba toda su comprensión hacia ella y le puso una mano con suavidad sobre el antebrazo, y en vista de cómo se había puesto su amiga al referirse a su anfitrión, decidió dejar el tema de lado y comentar lo hermosa que era la decoración del salón.

Pero que Alice hubiera acabado el tema momentáneamente no significaba que Isabella dejara de meditar sobre él, lo había hecho durante el regreso en carruaje a su casa y había seguido reflexionando sobre ello mientras caminaba por el jardín luego de la comida. Y siempre llegaba al mismo punto, una total incomprensión del comportamiento de Edward Masen. Él la había desafiado, la había provocado, incluso la había besado para después… actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Había pasado angustiosos meses preguntándose cuando él decidiría cobrarse lo que pidió a cambio de la devolución de la propiedad de su padre y ahora él simplemente parecía haber perdido el interés. ¿Por qué?

Y aun peor, ¿Por qué ella no podía aceptar aquello? Debería haberse sentido feliz de dejar de ser el objeto de capricho de aquel descarado, debería desear que las cosas siguieran tal cual iban. Debería desear con todo su corazón que Edward Masen dejara de mostrar interés por Hampshire también y se fuera a otro condado. Debería… pero no quería.

Algo más fuerte que ella, desconocido y aterrador se fue abriendo paso en su mente. Ella… ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de su constante desafío, de su atención. Pero ¿por qué?

¿Qué clase de embrujo había lanzado Edward Masen sobre su razón? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él a cada instante? ¿Por qué su mente se entretenía reproduciendo la escena del beso que habían compartido? ¿Por qué sintió que los celos la consumían cuando lo vio prestándole más atención a Lauren y a Jessica que a ella?

¿Sería acaso que ella…?

Aquella aterradora certeza la golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Fue hasta su armario y cogió una de sus capas, con todo el sigilo posible abandono su habitación y vago por los pasillos de la casa resiguiendo un camino que ya conocía para salir de esta sin ser vista ni siquiera por la servidumbre.

Y aunque sabía que ciertamente todo aquello era una locura de lo peor, desde la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hasta lo que pretendía hacer, no le importó y dirigió sus pasos con premura, casi al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, por las arboledas. La sombra del crepúsculo se extendía entre los doseles de los árboles y apresuro la marcha pues no le apetecía mayormente hacer aquel camino a oscuras nuevamente.

Podía escuchar las pulsaciones de su corazón en las orejas cuando al fin sus ojos se deleitaron con la vista de la mansión al anochecer. Tomó una profunda inspiración y resiguió el camino que había seguido hacia meses atrás para escabullirse en la residencia del vizconde.

Al igual que la vez anterior, no le fue difícil burlar a los sirvientes que ya comenzaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones a aquellas horas. Espero con paciencia a que el último se fuera y se adentro por los pasillos, sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia dónde dirigirse. La vez anterior había estado intentando evitar al vizconde, esta… iría a su encuentro.

El sonido del hierro al cortar el aire llamo su atención y se dirigió hasta la habitación desde la cual este provenía, que estaba convenientemente entreabierta, se acercó para mirar que sucedía y se quedo sin respiración.

La ancha espalda de Edward cubierta tan solo por una fina camisa de lino era lo único que ocupaba su campo visual, pudo ver como sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban a la par con los movimientos que realizaba su mano derecha con el florete de esgrima.

Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, y al igual que si se tratara de un encantador de serpientes, no pudo apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de Edward. Un golpe, luego otro, el florete volvió a cortar el aire, Edward giro con rapidez…. Y sus movimientos se detuvieron de súbito. Bella aguanto la respiración, emitiendo un sonido sordo al hacerlo que intentó simular cubriendo su boca, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él ya la había visto.

Y aquella maldita sonrisa torcida ya se había asentado en sus labios.

―Isabella… si tantos deseos tienes de verme practicar ¿por qué no entras y te pones cómoda? ―le invitó.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El que sigue es el final, si, ya sé que puede que haya sido muy rápido… pero siento que no da para más. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

_**Aprovecho para decirles que tal vez sea incapaz de actualizar la próxima semana porque voy a estar un tanto colapsada con el fin de mi practica de Enfermería Comunitaria… y bueno, hay prioridades y el estudio esta por sobre mis horas de escritura. Por favor, si no actualizo, no desesperen. Solo será una ausencia de una semana.**_

_**Esperando que estén bien y tengan una linda semana, me despido.**_


	6. V: En manos del amor

_**Symphonie of desire**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Quinta parte**_

_En manos del amor_

Decidida como estaba, y sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos podían traer, Isabella ingreso al austero cuarto de entrenamiento del vizconde.

―¿Puedo preguntar a que debo el honor de su visita, señorita Swan? ―inquirió él colgando el florete junto a las demás espadas de su colección. Respiraba agitadamente y una leve capa de sudor cubría su rostro debido al intenso ejercicio, mientras caminaba hacia ella, aparto un mechón de cabello de su frente con un gesto descuidado pero a la vez sumamente sensual.

―Usted y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, milord―dijo ella, intentando mantener la voz firme a pesar de que su estomago temblaba producto de los nervios.

Edward enarcó una ceja dándole a entender que no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

Isabella suspiró, alzó la mirada y se encontró con las orbes verdes de lord Mansen que la observaban a cierta distancia. Sentía como su resolución la abandonaba por momentos. Pero ella quería respuesta, quería saber si aquel beso en la biblioteca había significado tanto para él como significo para ella. Quería saber… quería saber tantas cosas, pero se sentía incapaz de explicarlas con palabras.

Armándose de valor, acabo con la distancia que había entre ambos.

Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Edward no pudo reaccionar en un primer momento, lo que había deseado desde que la había visto, acababa de suceder: ella había venido a por él. Con premura, rodeó la esbelta cintura de la joven con sus manos, acercándola más a él, incitándola a aumentar el roce de sus labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron pues la necesidad de aire era apremiante.

Se miraron a los ojos, reflejo del deseo del otro, oscurecidos, apasionados. Capaces de expresar con asombrosa facilidad lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en esos momentos. Bella se adelantó y con dedos torpes desanudo su capa dejándola caer al suelo en un revoltijo de tela a sus pies. Se movió buscando probar los labios de Edward nuevamente, pero este la detuvo. La joven abrió los ojos con temor, la iba a rechazar. A fin de cuentas, todo aquello de cobrarse en ella los terrenos que le adeudaba su padre no parecía más que un farol. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían producto de la vergüenza y fue incapaz de alzar la mirada.

―¿Acaso usted no…?

Él se adelanto, tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos delgados y la obligo a alzar la mirada. Durante un instante que pareció eterno, se miraron sin decirse nada.

―Shhh―susurró él posando uno de sus largos dedos en los sonrojados labios de la joven―. No aquí, y no sin que antes escuches… todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Sorprendida, dejó que Edward tomara su mano y la llevara fuera de la estancia. Recorrieron los amplios pasillos de la primera plana de la casa y ascendieron por la enorme escalinata hasta el segundo piso. Isabella comprendió que sucedía ―o al menos eso creyó― cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la enorme recamara.

Los paneles estaban tapizados con fino damasco, el mobiliario era de madera pulida y brillante. Una chimenea se encontraba adosada a la pared, el fuego crepitaba en ella haciendo que la estancia estuviera agradablemente caldeada. Las cortinas de grueso terciopelo mantenían ocultos los enormes ventanales. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la joven fue la gran cama de dosel que precedía la habitación, un cortinaje semitransparente adornaba sus postes delicadamente tallados, decenas de almohadones descansaban sobre el edredón claro. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar que Edward había descubierto hacía donde se dirigía su mirada.

―Isabella―dijo Edward ubicándose frente a ella, su mano aun entrelazada a la de la joven―, hay algo que debo decirle …

―Yo también…―le interrumpió la joven.

―Shh, por favor… déjeme acabar―pidió y ella asintió, no le paso desapercibido que él había dejado de tutearla abruptamente―. La amo―afirmo, haciendo que Isabella contuviera la respiración al no saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante declaración―, la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando llegue aquí y usted paseaba junto a su padre y la señorita Hale por la arboleda.

―¿Es… es verdad lo que me dice? ―inquirió con inseguridad.

―Nunca he sido más sincero en mi vida.

―Entonces, ¿por qué acepto apostar contra mi padre?. ¿Por qué le quito sus propiedades? ¿Y por qué acepto devolverlas si yo me comprometía a… entregarme a usted?

―Fue solo una prueba.

―¿Una prueba? ―exclamó con indignación, intento soltarse de su agarre pero Edward se lo impidió―. ¿Una prueba? ¿Eso es todo lo que me va a decir? Pero como se…

―No tengo palabras para justificar mi proceder, pero cuando usted se presento aquí aquella noche, simplemente se me figuro como la oportunidad perfecta para…

―¿La oportunidad perfecta para qué?

―Para comprobar qué clase de sentimientos albergaba usted hacia mí.

―¿No pudo simplemente pensar en un cortejo convencional?

―No quería condicionarla a aceptarme así, si hubiera expresado abiertamente mi interés hacia usted, sus padres la habrían empujado a aceptarme sin tener en consideración sus sentimientos hacia mi o la ausencia de ellos.

―¿Le preocupaba mi parecer?

―Sí, aun lo hace, es por eso señorita Swan que necesito saber que sentimientos alberga usted hacia mí, son estos la clase de sentimientos que la impulsarían a aceptar el tomarme por esposo o simplemente la dirigen los sentimientos de pagar la deuda que ha contraído conmigo.

Ella lo miró con la indecisión grabada en sus ojos castaños. Parte de ella deseaba huir lo más lejos y rápido que pudiese de la presencia de lord Masen, mientras que otra parte de ella deseaba más que nada acercarse a él, dejar que la cubriera con sus brazos y que le enseñara a aliviar aquello que le había hecho sentir desde la primera vez que se habían besado.

Sabía que no huiría, sabía que se quedaría allí. Lo sabía porque había descubierto que contra todo pronóstico se había enamorado de él.

―Te amo―expresó bajando la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

Él no pudo contener su felicidad, fue incapaz de resistir el impulso de su corazón y cogió a Isabella entre sus brazos y la beso con profundidad, pasión y deseo. Ella no pudo evitar responderle ansiosa, sintiendo como su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho. Sus labios exploraron la boca del otro como aquella noche ocultos en la biblioteca de los Hale, las manos de Isabella, aun inexpertas, aun temblorosas, se aventuraron a reseguir las líneas del pecho de Edward, maravillándose con su dureza aun por sobre la tela. Él bajo sus labios por el cuello de la joven haciendo que esta inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mayor acceso.

Un suspiro, más bien un gemido, escapó de sus labios.

―Creo que deberíamos… detenernos…―comentó Edward, aun cuando sus acciones indicaban lo contrario, pues sus labios aun se entretenían descendiendo por el cuello de Isabella hasta el valle de sus senos que dejaba al descubierto el escote de su vestido de noche.

―No… quiero… que te… detengas―le dijo ella posando sus manos sobre los cabellos cobrizos del hombre, deleitándose con su suave textura y con la sensación de los labios húmedos sobre su piel.

―¿Estás segura…?

―Absolutamente. Quiero… ser tuya ahora mismo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso aun más desesperado, las caricias comenzaron a ser más y más indiscretas, la molesta ropa no demoro en comenzar a desaparecer.

La primera prenda fue la camisa de Edward, los ojos de Bella se deleitaron con su pecho perfectamente cincelado y pálido a la luz de las velas. Se mordió el labio inferior y con timidez alargo una de sus manos y lo tocó. Edward cerró los ojos con placer ante la inexperta caricia.

Él beso sus hombros, y con su boca fue bajando una de las mangas de su vestido de muselina gris y luego la otra, sus manos la hicieron girar para ir quitando los botones de su espalda. El vestido cayó al piso haciendo un remolino de tela a los pies de Isabella. Edward no pudo evitar dejar que su mirada bajara por el esbelto cuerpo de la joven cubierto solo por una fina camisola, su corsé y las medias blancas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

La tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el amplio lecho. Bella se sentó allí, se sentía nerviosa, nunca antes había estado tan expuesta ante los ojos de un hombre. Pero los ojos de Edward ¡oh aquellos ojos de esmeralda la miraban de una manera simplemente sobrecogedora! Con deseo, pasión, amor y adoración. Él se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios a la vez que Isabella iba acomodándose sobre el edredón, sintiendo como cada curva de su cuerpo se adaptaba a los firmes planos del de Edward, deleitándose con el aroma mentolado de su piel, su textura tersa y exquisita.

Suspiro, se estremeció y jadeo sin poder contener las múltiples emociones que invadían su cuerpo a medida que las ropas iban desapareciendo dejándolos solo piel contra piel, deseo contra deseo.

Los labios de la joven recorrieron el pecho de Edward, sus manos se movían inseguras por el cuerpo masculino. Su respiración era agitada debido a las excitantes caricias que el vizconde le prodigaba, si había pensado que el beso que habían compartido había sido maravilloso, no encontraba palabras para describir todo lo que sintió cuando Edward comenzó a hacerle el amor.

Dulce, suave, cuidando en todo momento que todo resultara perfecto.

Edward se apoyó en uno de sus codos y busco con sus ojos los de Bella, sus manos acariciaron su rostro con delicadeza.

―Esto puede dolerte un poco―le dijo.

―No importa…

―No cierres los ojos…―le pidió. Bella asintió―. Quiero que me mires…

Los labios de Edward reclamaron los suyos a la vez que él comenzaba a adentrarse a su cuerpo, con lentitud y cuidado, buscando producirle el menor daño posible. Buscando contenerse en todo momento por su bienestar. Cuando la última barrera que los separaba se rompió, Isabella se tensó. Dolía, vaya si dolía. Intento regularizar su respiración, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que sentía allí donde sus cuerpos se encontraban unidos.

Pero aquello no importaba, nada importaba más que saber que tenia a Edward formando parte de ella.

―Te amo…―le susurró él tomando su rostro en sus manos. Beso su frente con suavidad.

―Yo también te amo…―le susurró ella a su vez abrazándose a su espalda. Sus caderas lo urgieron a seguir, a moverse, pero al hacerlo, una mueca de dolor surcó las facciones de la joven.

―Shhh…tranquila. Quedémonos quietos un instante, ya pasa, ya pasa…

Edward se deleito dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro: en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los parpados y los labios. Especialmente en los labios.

Cuando Isabella se sintió preparada, se lo hizo saber, Edward con delicadeza comenzó a moverse con lentitud en su interior, haciéndola suspirar, jadear y arquear la espalda, buscando aumentar el contacto, mantener el ritmo de sus desbocados corazones.

Ella recorrió su espalda con las manos, resiguiendo sus músculos, los que se contraían y relajaban al ritmo de sus movimientos. La pasión los consumió lentamente… los envolvió y los atrapó en su embrujo.

Bella se arqueó y busco con desesperación los labios de Edward cuando el clímax la encontró, profundo y sobrecogedor… se sintió desfallecer mientras el placer acampaba a sus anchas en su cuerpo. Él no demoro en unírsele en el exquisito éxtasis de la consumación del deseo.

―Eso…fue… maravilloso―pronunció ella mientras acariciaba los humedecidos cabellos de su amado, cuya cabeza descansaba contra su pecho.

―Tú eres maravillosa, mi vida… tú eres maravillosa―se limitó a responder el vizconde. Se acomodó en la cama y la atrajo a la seguridad de sus brazos. Después, los cubrió a ambos con las blancas sabanas de la cama.

Sus cuerpos cansados no demoraron más de unos minutos en sucumbir al sueño.

Cuando Isabella despertó, no supo con precisión cuantas horas habían pasado. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, no pudo evitar estirarse con placer y al hacerlo notó que Edward no estaba con ella en el lecho. Extrañada y preocupada, envolvió su cuerpo con una de las sabanas y se incorporo dispuesta a salir de la cama para buscarlo.

Pero no fue necesario pues Edward en aquellos instantes iba entrando en la habitación, vestía una bata de seda azul oscura, y la muchacha no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Se veía sumamente guapo. Y era suyo, se recordó y sus mejillas se colorearon al instante.

―Buenos días―le saludó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Buenos días…―respondió ella levemente avergonzada, él tenía la vista fija en ella.

Él camino hacia la cama, Bella lo miro sorprendida cuando lo vio posar una de sus rodillas en la fina alfombra. Saco algo del bolsillo de su bata. Era una caja de joyería y la joven sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

―Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa la vizcondesa de Masen―inquirió él develando el contenido de la cajita: un delicado anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él.

Ella sintió como una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

―Si… si quiero, claro que quiero. ¡Oh, Edward! ―exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, sin importarle lo poco apropiado de su vestuario en aquellos instantes.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta. El último capitulo.**_

_**Si, es el ultimo, la historia desde un principio tenia estos capítulos y me parece innecesario alargarla más, no obstante, habrá un epilogo también, aunque tengo que reescribirlo así que ármense de paciencia conmigo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, antes de terminar, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por leer mis locuras.**_

_**Saludos**_


	7. Epilogo

_**Symphonie of desire**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los he tomado prestados para tener un poco de diversión._

_**Summary: **__Cuando la señorita Swan irrumpió en la casa del vizconde Masen jamás pensó que saldría de allí siendo propiedad de ese descarado seductor. Short fic._

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_Hampshire, Inglaterra, 1848_

Los piececitos descalzos corrían por la hierba. La briza agitaba sus rizos y las cintas de sus vestidos. Ellas reían y el eco de sus risas llegaba con facilidad a los oídos de sus madres quienes las miraban desde escasa distancia tomando el té en la terraza de la residencia campestre de los vizcondes de Masen.

―Se ven tan lindas, se parecen mucho a nosotras a su edad―comentó Alice.

Isabella asintió sonriendo desde detrás de su taza de té.

―Bueno, Bella ¿y cuando vuelve Masen? ―le preguntó Rosalie, la señora McCarthy mientras probaba un trozo de mazapán.

―Dentro de un par de días, aun tiene que solucionar unos cuantos asuntos en Londres.

―¿Crees que llegara a tiempo? ―preguntó Alice mirando el prominente vientre de su amiga.

―Si, por supuesto que si. Es más, yo insistí en que realizara ese viaje, no quería dejarme sola pero… eran asuntos que debía resolver a la brevedad.

―¿Y como es que tu madre no quiso venir hasta acá para estar contigo? ―inquirió Rosalie sonriente. Aun recordaba lo insistente que había sido la señora Swan durante el primer embarazo de su hija. Se había mudado a la residencia de los vizcondes y no se había ido hasta que la pequeña Elizabeth había cumplido un año de edad.

Isabella hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo.

―Mamá esta muy contenta viajando por Italia, se rencontró con un viejo conocido y… bueno, se disculpo por no poder venir.

Cuando la señora Swan había enviudado, hacía cosa de tres años, Edward había decidido tomar las medidas necesarias para no tener que vivir en compañía de su fastidiosa suegra. La mujer había dejado en claro que era impensable que ella abusara de la caridad del nuevo dueño de la residencia Swan ―un primo lejano del difunto Charles― teniendo a su única, recalcó la palabra, hija viviendo tan cerca y en una casa tan amplia. Además, de seguro Isabella y su marido adorarían tenerla allí para ayudarlas a cuidar de la pequeña Lizzie.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? ―le había preguntado Edward mientras terminaba de desabrocharse los gemelos de la camisa. Isabella se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, peinando su larga cabellera antes de trenzarla para irse a dormir. La joven suspiró.

―Sabes que quiero a mamá―comentó, no pudo evitar mover su cabeza negativamente al ver a su esposo hacer una mueca a sus espaldas. Él no sentía mucho apreció por la señora Swan―, pero yo tampoco podría soportar tenerla a ella aquí…

―Vamos a tener que pensar en algo entonces, lady Masen―le dijo posando su barbilla en el hombro de la joven y abrazándola por las caderas. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello―. ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría tu madre la posibilidad de viajar un poco por el continente?

―¡Lo tienes todo planeado! ―exclamó con sorpresa y porque negarlo, admiración―. Oh, Edward…

―Dime ¿crees que accedería? ―preguntó antes de besarla de lleno en la boca.

Y por supuesto que la señora Swan aceptó. No todos los días el vizconde de Masen te ofrecía viajar con todo lujo por el continente, ni siquiera tuvieron que rogar mucho y la señora Swan ya se encontraba embarcada en un barco rumbo a Calais.

Alice y Rosalie dejaron la residencia Masen bastante entrada la tarde, ambas tenían complacientes maridos que la esperaban. Isabella entró hasta la residencia y acompaño a su hija mientras esta tomaba su baño, ayudada por una de las doncella, debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo era incapaz de realizar aquellas labores que antes realizaba tan a gusto, afortunadamente, su abultado vientre no le impedía sentarse junto al lecho de su hija y leerle un cuento antes de arroparla y darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Sonrió mientras acariciaba los rebeldes rizos de su bella durmiente. Aun recordaba cuando descubrió que estaba esperando a su pequeña Lizzie, fue exactamente dos meses después de que ella y Edward se casaran. Si bien el matrimonio había sido todo un acontecimiento, pues a nadie paso desapercibida la prisa que el vizconde tenia por contraer el sagrado vínculo con la muchacha. Ya que menos de una semana después de haber anunciado el compromiso, Masen se presentó en la residencia Swan con una licencia especial. Y una semana después, y contra todos los deseos de la señora Swan quien quería como mínimo una ceremonia por todo lo alto en la catedral de St. James en medio de la temporada, lord Masen e Isabella Swan se casaron en la capilla del pueblo sin mayores adornos pero con sus corazones rebosantes de amor.

La noticia del embarazo solo vino a confirmar las sospechas de las más cotillas del pueblo. Pero como Isabella y Edward ya estaban casados, nadie nunca se atrevió a comentar algo.

La pequeña Elizabeth… la niña de los ojos de Edward. Había sido tanto o más atento que su madre durante todo el periodo de gestación, por él, Bella debería pasar el día en cama leyendo lo que quisiera y comiendo lo que deseara. Nada podía perturbarla y nada iba a hacerlo si estaba en su mano. El parto, sin lugar a dudas había sido una prueba de fuego para los nervios del pobre hombre.

Duró diez horas, diez horas de paseos por el corredor, miradas ansiosas al más mínimo sonido de pisadas acercándose a las puertas de la habitación de la vizcondesa y copas de oporto en el estudio junto el señor McCarthy y su suegro. Y no había sido posible contabilizar el número de puros que acabaron reducidos a cenizas hasta que finalmente Elizabeth Amelie Masen llegó al mundo con un sonoro llanto que no dejó a nadie la menor duda sobre lo sanos y fuertes que eran sus infantiles pulmones.

Isabella tomó una cena fría sola en su dormitorio, se sentía incapaz de afrontar el enorme comedor familiar en solitario. Después llamó a su doncella para que la ayudara a cambiarse el camisón. Su enorme vientre le impedía realizar muchos movimientos así como también dormir mucho de noche. Una vez cambiada, peinada y envuelta entre las mantas de su cama y con una taza de té de manzanilla entre sus manos, Bella se permitió pensar en lo poco que faltaba para ser madre por segunda vez. Todo auguraba que sería pronto. Tal vez más pronto de lo que había pensado, Edward no se perdonaría no estar allí.

―Aguanta un poco más, pequeñin―susurró acariciando su vientre―, espera hasta que vuelva papá.

Esa noche, sorprendentemente, se durmió rápidamente. Isabella se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño cuando lo sintió. Fue una caricia suave, como el roce de unas alas de mariposa en su mejilla. Entonces, aquel inconfundible aroma a menta y oporto añejado inundo sus fosas nasales. Sus pestañas revolotearon mientras intentaba enfocar su vista. Edward la miraba sonriente desde el costado de la cama.

―¡Edward! ¡Regresaste!

Esté asintió antes de acercarla y abrazarla teniendo especial cuidado en no aplastar el vientre de su esposa, cuando finalmente ella lo soltó, tomó entre sus grandes manos aquel rostro en forma de corazón que tan bien conocía. Se dedico a mirar sus dulces ojos antes de darle un largo y apasionado beso.

―Te extrañe…―confesó la castaña.

―Y yo a ti mi vida. En cuanto termine de solucionar los asuntos en la ciudad no dude ni un minuto en tomar el primer tren disponible y volver. ¿Me extrañaste?

―Con toda mi alma… Lizzie se pondrá tan contenta de verte.

―¿Y tú no estas contenta?

―Sabes que si, Edward. Te amo…―no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor al finalizar sus palabras. Allí estaba, la primera contracción―. Edward…―dijo en voz susurrante―, creo… creo que va a nacer.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Le dio un beso completamente impulsivo.

―Llamare de inmediato a las criadas para que preparen todo, y mandare a llamar al doctor Snow, tranquila…―dijo apartándose de la cama―, ya vuelvo.

Isabella sonrió pero la sonrisa murió con rapidez ante la llegada de una nueva contracción, se acomodó en las almohadas dispuestas tras ella y respiro intentando evitar el dolor.

Un par de horas después y cuando el amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte, el sol naciente pareció darle la bienvenida a Charles Edward Masen.

* * *

** N/A: Bueno, he aquí el esperado epilogo. Lamento la demora pero la verdad no estaba del animo para escribirlo. Como pueden ver es algo distinto al primero que había subido porque bueno, ese se perdió, así que... obligada a hacerlo de nuevo. Espero que les guste. Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia, espero dentro de poco subir de nuevo las otras historias que tenía pero requieren edición y últimamente mi mente creativa esta abocada al fandom de Harry Potter como bien se habrán dado cuenta, no ahondare en los motivos, pero si quieren leer lo nuevo de mi persona, bienvenidas/os son. Nuevamente, gracias por leer...**


End file.
